Meant to be
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF#7 Will Eddie lose Loren forever? One shot, please read and review! Thank You for reading my stories! Love you all!


**Meant to be. (One Shot) FF#7**

**Eddie paced the floor, Max tried very hard to calm his son, Eddie sat for a while and stood up. **

"**How much longer Pops?"**

"**Eddie the Dr.'s are making sure she's alright, they will come out and talk to you as soon as they know something."**

**Eddie sat running his hand through his hair, leaning against the sofa. **

**FLASHBACKS…..**

**(A few days back Eddie ran around with Ian preparing a huge surprise for Loren, they had been dating close to 2 years, he couldn't stand being away from Loren anymore, he was going to propose, he was going to marry Loren and she would be his to love and cherish forever.**

**Their favorite spot was at the cottage Eddie's parents owned, in the back of the house Max had built Eddie a tree house, he loved playing there when he was a little boy, he had planned to have a special dinner there with Loren in a few nights, it was the perfect place to propose to his girl, after they started dating he would take Loren to the cottage and they would sit up on the tree house and admire the beauty surrounding them, there were hills with a variety of trees and flowers that spread to the edge of the small hills and a river with a huge water fall. Loren loved sitting up there, she found it romantic, little things like that made Eddie love her even more, made her very special, her smile, her big hazel eyes, her wavy long hair and he loved her laugh.)**

**Everything was ready until he got the call, Loren had been in an accident. Mel was supposed to drive her to get a new dress, a truck lost control and hit their car, Mel got a few scratches and bruises and made it out fine, but Loren was pinned under the truck, she was flown to the nearest trauma center.)**

"**Eddie, Eddie!" Max called out to him. Eddie looked up "What?"**

"**The Dr. is here."**

**Eddie stood to talk to the Dr. **

**His eyes said it all, there was desperation and pain in his eyes and fear, the fear of losing the love of his life.**

"**Eddie you can see Loren, you can talk to her, she's in a coma, induced coma Eddie, there is swelling in her brain, this is a better option for her right now."**

**Eddie followed the Dr. to Loren's room, as they entered Eddie saw his beautiful Loren laying there, she was hooked up to many tubes and machines, it was devastating to see her like this.**

**He held her hand.**

"**Loren it's me, Eddie, I'm here babe, I'll be here by your side waiting for you to wake up, I won't leave you Loren, I'll wait as long as you need me too."**

**Tears flowed down Eddie's cheeks, It was painful to see Loren in this condition, he couldn't lose her, his life would have no meaning at all.**

**Day after day Eddie sat there, taking minor breaks and not wanting to eat much at all, Nora and Max sat and waiting, Mel was there too and Ian was the one bringing food to Eddie and family as they waited for Loren to get better, Dr.'s and nurses came in to check her vitals, they left without saying much.**

**Ian brought Eddie a sandwich handing it to him.**

"**Not hungry Ian."**

"**Mate you have to eat, Loren is going to need you when she wakes up."**

" **I just want her to wake up, I'm nothing without her Ian, I need her."**

**Eddie sat holding his hands to his face.**

**FLASHBACKS…**

**(Loren ran and Eddie caught her as they fell to the ground, he held her with so much care, kissing her perfectly pink lips, he loved how she smelled, it was a mix of wild flowers and lavender.**

"**I love you Loren Tate."**

**Loren giggled " I love you too Eddie, I love spending our weekends here, I love that tree house, you know it holds all of the stuffed bears you've given me, they sit there waiting for us to come up and watch the amazing view that surrounds us."**

"**Those bears can't love you as much as I do, they can't hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you like I do."**

"**You spoil me so much Eddie, I'm the happiest girl on earth, and you make that happen, we're meant to be Eddie, you know there's no getting rid of me."**

"**There's no getting rid of me either Loren."**

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her, that's all he ever wanted to do, hold Loren and kiss her, she was the oxygen Eddie needed to stay alive.)**

**The sound of the alarm attached to Loren's respirator went off, bringing Eddie back to reality, the Dr.'s and nurses ran in, one of them asked the family to step out.**

**Ian held Eddie as he helped him out of the room and Mel clung to him, she could see the fear in Eddie's eyes, the idea of losing Loren was too painful for Eddie.**

**Nora sobbed quietly as she leaned on Max who held her tight, he was holding back tears, trying to be strong for both his son and Nora.**

**The Dr. came out to tell them Loren was still in a coma, they would run more tests, for now they would sit and wait.**

**A whole month went by, no changes, Loren remained the same, Eddie never left her side, he felt alive holding her hand, feeling the warmth of her hand gave him hope, gave him something to look forward too. He was so tired he fell asleep, Nora was near by as was Max and Mel.**

**Loren started to move, she cringed as she tried very hard to move her hands, Eddie felt the movement and immediately woke up, **

"**Loren! I'm here, Pops, Nora she's moving!"**

**Mel woke up, she took off running to get the Dr.'s, Ian was coming in with Coffee in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw Loren moving.**

**Mel ran back in with two Dr.'s in tow and some nurses, they sat back waiting for the Dr.'s to finish with Loren.**

**Eddie leaned on the wall, his eyes showed his lack of sleep, his face unshaven , he eyes, there was pain yet they held hope, he knew he and Loren were meant to be the moment he kissed her for the first time, he knew that amazing girl who ran into MK that night of the contest was special.**

**For the first time the Dr. who was taking care of Loren had a slight smile "Loren is awake, we will be removing her from the ventilator and other equipment, you can see her as soon as we're done."**

**Eddie smiled, he looked at his dad and Nora, Loren was awake. **

**Almost an hour later the Dr.'s allowed Eddie and Nora to come in and see Loren, she was awake and her smile was weak, but she acknowledged them as soon as Eddie held her hand and she squeezed it. **

"**Hey babe, I'm here, I love you."**

**Loren smiled, she couldn't talk yet, Nora leaned close to her.**

"**Hey sweetie, you scared us, we love you."**

**Loren closed and opened her eyes, small tears slid down her cheeks, it was becoming clear to her that she had been in serious condition.**

**As the days went by Loren improved to the point of sitting up and eating small meals, the Dr.'s were very happy with her progress, all test indicated she was doing great.**

**Eddie was looking better, he had showered and shaved and was hungry again, seeing Loren recover was his medicine.**

**Her room was filled with flowers and bears.**

"**Eddie you're spoiling me again, is there enough room in our tree house for all my bears?"**

**Eddie smiled as he cuddled next to her "We'll make room for them, don't you worry, I'm here to spoil you."**

**He kissed her softly, Loren cupped his face "I'm sorry I put you through this terrible ordeal."**

"**It wasn't your fault babe, don't think about that anymore, you're getting better and that's all I need."**

**A few days later Loren was released from the hospital and she was going home, Eddie had asked his dad and Nora and Mel and Ian to drive with them to the cottage, he wanted Loren there so she could recover, the fresh air and the view would be her best medicine.**

**They arrived to find a beautiful lounge chair by the tree house, Eddie wanted to carry Loren to the chair, but she insisted on walking there. Max and Nora watched and smiled, Eddie was alive again, you could it in his face, he was happy again.**

**Mel and Ian brought the basket of Lunch they had all prepared, Loren looked beautiful, relaxed as she felt the breeze and the smell of all of flowers that were all around her.**

**Eddie looked around and smiled, without wasting anymore time, he got to one knee looking into Loren's eyes, she gasped putting her hands to her mouth "Eddie what are you doing?"**

"**What I had planned to do the day of your accident, I love you Loren Tate and after this terrible ordeal we went through I can't waste any more time, I can't wait any longer, and I can't see myself without you in my life, so sitting near this amazing tree house where we've spend all of our special moments I ask you Loren will you marry me?"**

**Loren smiled and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, she looked deep into those amazing brown eyes of his, she could feel the love he had for her by the way he looked at her and held her "Yes Eddie I will marry you."**

**Max, Nora, Mel and Ian all cheered, and Eddie leaned in to kiss his future bride. Everyone present there felt it and knew it, Loren and Eddie were meant to be.**

**Ok I hope you guys like it, not to happy with it but when Lacey gave us the prompt word, this story just felt so right! Leddie 4ever guys! R&R!**


End file.
